


One True Thing

by thea_zara



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thea_zara/pseuds/thea_zara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and his dad talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One True Thing

“I love you, Stiles, you know I do, but you have got to tell me something, anything about your life. There are too many… there’s just too much… tell me what’s going on, Son. What kind of trouble are you in?”

“I… well you see my chemistry teacher… he um, that is… Me and Mr. Harris… we make meth in a Winnebago.”

“Stiles, that is the plot of Breaking Bad.”

“Would you believe I hunt down and kill other killers?”

“That’s Dexter.”

“um… I’ve joined a biker gang and we’re dealing guns.”

“Sons of Anarchy, and I’m seriously considering canceling the cable. Please, Stiles, tell me one thing, anything as long as its about you and it’s true.”

“I’m trying to do the right thing, dad, no matter how bad it looks, or what crazy crap I pull, I swear, I’m only trying to do the right thing.”

“That’s all I could ever ask of you, Son.”


End file.
